Beyond the Shards
by VadeRetro
Summary: I don't want to die. Will you follow me into hell, Sebastian?


**Beyond the Shards**

_**A.N. **Well, I used the song "Beyond the Shards" by Kate Covington for this, because I'm in Love with this song & it fits the situation so well :)_

_I really recommend listen to it ^_^_

_Yes aaaaa~nd sorry for my –cough- bad –cough- English, I tried my best & I'm sure you'll get the gist ^_^" Just leave the mistakes behind, it's not my native language,_

_So I'm having hard times DX_

_Ah yeah, and please no comments about how much I actually fail XDD_

_To all the English speaking people out there, you can hit me with a stone or sth, I won't fight back! O _ ó_

* * *

_Angel white of labyrinth blue  
Do you see me as I see you?_

Sebastian. I always thought of you as more than just a butler.

You were not just a lifeless doll to be ordered around but you had a heart and a soul…

Even though I don't know if demons have feelings.

Was I more to you than just your master?

_  
Soft darkened eyes  
haunted by dreamless sleep  
Is it your ghost I see in the mirror?_

Your cold, red eyes which reflect me are Oh, so beautiful.

Would you cry for me if I'm to leave your side?

_Reach out to touch me  
dearest dream of mind__Open your eyes, say you're alright_

Slowly you raise your warm hand and touch my cheek.

My eyes are closed; I don't want you to see how much I have to hold back my tears.

Even now your warmth makes me calm.

I can see a smile on your face.

_  
The glass shatters at the softest touch  
Is there a soul beyond the shards?_

My body is so fragile… just like glass.

Nevertheless you hold me soft in your arms and protect me.

Is my soul even worth to be robbed by you?

_Warm tears sting my eyes  
As all of these sweet memories  
flood back to me_

Again I let all my memories pass through my head and tears start to flow out of my still closed eyes.

Haven't we already experienced so much?

You and I?  
All the fellows I leave behind…

Would someone share a tear for me?

Your gloved thumb wipes my tears away.

A butler to the core.

_  
Reminiscing now  
The sun will set beyond  
the cruel mountain range_

Even the last rays of sun start to vanish behind a mountain of sadness.

The sky turns red, gets darker every minute, almost as not

wanting to see this bitter farewell.

_  
I'll still be here  
(it's dark now without your light)_

Darker and darker … nevertheless I still see you in front of me.

Only you and nobody else.

You wouldn't ever leave my side, would you?

_  
Begging your heart to beat  
(sweet defiled angel, open your eyes)_

Oh, if only we could stay here forever.

Is that your heartbeat I feel at my chest?

Calm and steady like in a dream.

I open my swollen eyes a last time, just to see

your beautiful face once more before I'm gone.

_  
My existence is not the same  
(believe in me)  
Without you here...  
(believe that I love you)_

Without you I would still be this trembling, frightened child from long ago.

No! Without you I would not even live anymore and now you are the one to set an end to all this. How ironic. Ha-ha.

Do you believe that I love you?

_You shut your eyes  
and gave in to that light_

_A beauty frozen in eternal night_

Now you're the one to close your eyes.

Your black hair caresses your adorable face.

Your rosy lips like fire in an endless night.

You're mine!

_  
Just when I realized the_

_error of my ways  
you slipped between my fingertips_

Gradually my heart begins to rage, sweat runs down my forehead.

I don't want this to end. Not like this.

I'm afraid of not seeing your face anymore, but your hand

which is holding mine now let's me forget all of my fear.

At least for a moment.

_  
I was a fool, I was stuck in such bliss  
Wish I could grant, you your first kiss_

I always feel so weak before your eyes, although it is my duty to be strong.

To be strong for you.

Always were you the one to protect me, to kiss me…

Never I.

Don't you think now is the time?

Carefully I bend forward and my lips touch yours.

Surprised you open your eyes and hold me soft in your arms.

_  
Sorrow only grows if I try to forget  
you're an eternal part of me_

All the pain, all the tears abate,

There's only void beyond us now.

We belong together. Together forever …

For eternity.

If everyone abandons me, you will follow me to hell, weren't that your words?

You cannot lie to me like humans do.

I wish that would be the truth.

_A sweet lullaby  
Clasping my fragile heart  
and whispering your name_

Finally we stop our kiss and you let me slide on the bench under me.

Your hand sentimentally caresses my hair the same way you used to if I couldn't sleep.

I cannot stop myself smiling.

All of a sudden my heart feels at ease, just like a big burden that has fallen off.

Sing me a lullaby, just one last time.

Obedient you whistle a song.

A child-like song mother & father used to sing

when we played together a long time ago.

"Sebas…tian".

My eyes get heavy, your name only sounds like mist in my ears.

_  
Soft embrace in my sleep  
Is this a dream or is it  
Yet another nightmare of thee_

I close my eyes and can feel your lovely embrace.

Is this a dream or just another painful trick my heart plays?

_  
Don't let this end  
(it's cold now without your touch)_

Either option would be ok now, if just this wouldn't stop.

This feeling of safety that leads me softly into a land of dreams.

Don't stop this, I beg of you.

Without your touch I feel cold, freeze like a lifeless doll.

_  
Wait on the other side  
(my beautiful angel, rest in peace)_

If only I could return some of this safety to you, but now I'm not more than just a lifeless doll myself.

Wait for me at the other side of the shore, will you?

Gentle you lay your coat over my trembling body, but I can't feel any warmth anymore.

I cannot feel anything, nor smell, think, taste, see…

The last thing I hear before this sense vanishes as well is your farewell-greeting.

"Pleasant dreams, young master."

Even now your voice does not waver.

_  
And I will slumber deep  
(just please don't let this die)  
I'll see you soon..._

I sink into a deep, dreamless slumber.

If only this doesn't end.

You promised me you would follow me, right?!  
Until we meet again!

See you soon…

* * *

_**A.N.** Anooo~! Owari! (* ^w^ *)V_

_Hope you liked it._

_-sniffles-_

_Ahw, sad endings are so … sad DX_


End file.
